Are We Dating?
by thoughtsmussingsandwishes
Summary: SwanQueen One Shot. Emma decides to confront Regina about the nature of their relationship. Set in an unidentified time in the future. Post-DarkOne Emma


I do not own any rights to Once Upon a Time!

It is just after midnight when they arrive back at Regina's house from the movies. Regina is pleased to see that Emma has followed them into the house. And why wouldn't she? She had been spending an extraordinary amount of time at the mansion lately. Even sleeping over on occasion. Once they are inside, Henry immediately heads for the stairs.

"Night Moms!" He calls from over his shoulder.

"Night Kid!"

"Good Night Henry."

Emma sighs as she and Regina make their way toward the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks her with concern.

"I just miss the days when he would need us to tuck him into bed." Emma explains. She sits down on the stool and leans her head in her arms. Exhaustion is taking over.

Regina nods her head in understanding. "Me too. Now he doesn't even like it when I go into his room."

"Which I'm sure makes you suspicious and want to snoop when he's not home." Emma says with a chuckle

"I do not!" Regina says mock offended. When Emma gives her a skeptical look, Regina adds and soft, "Often"

"That's what I thought." Emma says still laughing.

"So you don't snoop?" Regina demands as she pours them both a glass of water.

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Really. I trust Henry...Plus, do you really _want_ to find something that he doesn't want you to see?"

Regina scrunches up her face in disgust. "Maybe not."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want him snooping though your bedroom…" Emma says.

"No, I definitely wouldn't want _Henry_ to see what was in there." Regina responds in a flirtatious tone.

Emma blushes and is thankful she isn't facing the brunette at the moment. She decides that she better leave. She's very confused about their current relationship boundaries. Every day they become closer and closer. They flirt and bicker just like they always did, but somehow it feels different. Perhaps she's just over thinking things tonight because Ruby had been making fun of her today about the Mayor being her girlfriend. According to Ruby everyone thinks the two of them make a lovely couple.

Emma decides that she doesn't want to overstay her welcome and decides that she should probably leave. "Speaking of bedrooms…I should be going to bed." She says and gets up from her stool.

Regina panics slightly at the thought of Emma leaving her tonight. That reaction seems to be happening more and more lately. There is a strong feeling that she needs the blonde close.

"You could sleep here if you'd like."

"Okay." Emma says before she could stop think about it. She knew she should probably go but she _really_ didn't want to. She is exhausted after working all day and being out so late. She knows that exhaustion isn't the real reason she wants to stay though.

"I'll lend you some pajamas." Regina says and grabs Emma's hand and pulls her up the stairs toward her room.

Once they get to the bedroom, Regina lets go of her hand and goes to the walk-in closet. Emma immediately plops face-first onto the bed. Her brain is shutting down rapidly. She was really getting old if she couldn't even stay out past midnight anymore!

"Are you going to sleep like that tonight?" Emma hears Regina's voice somewhere close to her but doesn't open her eyes.

"Can't move." Emma mumbles into the pillow.

"If you're going to stay here, at least get changed so your jeans don't rip my bedding." She hears the other woman request.

Emma is too tired to really process the implication of sleeping in the same bed. She usually sleeps in the guest room when she stays over.

"Can't move." She mumbles again. This is as much brain activity that she can handle at the moment.

Suddenly there is a cloud of purple magic and Emma finds herself under the covers of the bed and in one of Regina's silk pajama pants sets.

The change is enough of a shock to give the blonde a jolt of adrenaline. Her eyes pop open and she sees Regina slipping into bed next to her.

"Thanks" She says cautiously.

Regina doesn't respond, as she burrows herself deeper under the comforter closer to Emma. Regina doesn't know why she is pushing anything tonight. She's just doing what she wants, and right now, she wants to be close.

Emma is aware that the bed is big enough for both of them to sleep in it and not ever have to touch, and yet here she is, practically cuddling with her son's other mother.

Emma turns to face her body toward her companion. Regina is lying on her back and is looking up at the ceiling. Emma studies the other woman and lets her mind wander. She imagines that she has a normal life. The kind of life she always dreamed of as a child. She'd sleep next to her love every night. She'd wake up in the morning to a delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. She'd get ready for her day, and then have a nice breakfast with her family. Then they'd all go off to work and school. For dinner they'd all meet with her parents and siblings for a big family dinner. She'd be happy. She'd finally have the family life she always wanted.

It doesn't take long to dawn on Emma that this _is_ her life. Almost. The scenario she created is likely to be exactly how her day tomorrow plays out. The fantasy that she was having is no fantasy at all.

Just as her heart begins to swell, it stops. There is one major difference between her fantasy and her reality. She and Regina aren't married. They aren't even dating.

 _Or are they?_ Emma wonders. It has to mean something that they act as though they are married, right? Neither of them even mentions other potential love interests.

These thoughts begin to consume Emma when she finally blurts out. "Regina are we dating?"

It's a good thing Regina has learned to control her facial expressions over the years or else she may have stared back at Emma slack jawed. She doesn't know why is so shocked that Emma so bluntly asked a question of this nature as the blonde has never had much finesse. Nonetheless, she is.

She is still starting up at the ceiling and biting her tongue. Her first instinct was to give a snarky remark to lighten the mood and avoid answering. But she doesn't want to ruin the mood of this potentially serious conversation by joking around.

"I don't think there is a term to properly describe our relationship." She says after about two minutes of thinking.

Emma chuckles. But she thinks it's a good sign that Regina didn't outright deny that they were dating. "Yeah I suppose that's true." Emma agrees, and thinks of all the labels that could be put on their relationship. Step-grandmother. Former enemy. Mother of her son. Best friend. Boss. "It is confusing though." She adds in a more serious tone.

"Do you need to put a label on it?" Regina asks.

"No." Emma says. _Yes._ She thinks. She would like to at least be able to put a conventional label on their very unconventional relationship. At the moment she is over thinking, and is no longer sure how she is supposed to act around the other woman. It would help her in that regard at least.

Fortunately for Emma, Regina sees right through her answer. "Yes." Regina says, and turns her head to look at Emma.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I think one could say we were dating." She elaborates for the blonde.

Emma literally has no words. Her brain can't comprehend how the quickly her night had changed.

Emma must have been quiet for too long because Regina asks "Is that a problem?"

"No." Emma says very quickly. Then slower she adds, "not at all….we should probably inform Henry though."

Regina turns her body away from Emma and settles herself for sleep. SHe is almost as tired as Emma had been earlier. "We can do that in the morning if you'd like."

"Okay." Emma says with a yawn.

"Emma?" Regina engages

"Yes?"

"Don't even think of calling me your girlfriend though."

"Noted. Is there something else you prefer?" Emma asks, still confused as to what the brunette wants their relationship to be perceived as.

"Partner should do. I'm much too old to be someone's girlfriend." Regina explains.

"I like it." She says relieved by her reason. She actually prefers partner anyway.

"Good night Emma." Regina mumbles.

" 'Night Regina."

Emma lies there for many more minutes, thinking about what just transpired. She thinks she just got out of the friend zone _. How often does that happen?_ She ponders proudly. But Emma is suddenly very nervous. She doesn't know what this next zone entails exactly. Regina is a complicated person. It had taken her many years to even be comfortable in the friend zone with Regina. What did other woman expect of her right now?

Regina's voice knocks her out of the vortex of her thoughts.

"Do you have a particular problem with being the big spoon?" Regina questions. The tone of her voice tells Emma that her real question is " _Why aren't you cuddling with me? Is that too much for you?"_

"Nope." Emma says with a smile. She scoots herself closer to Regina and puts her arm around the woman's midsection.

Regina relaxes into her hold, and almost immediately falls asleep.

Now that Emma is comfortable, her former exhaustion is quickly coming back as well. She still has so many questions, and so many thoughts running through her brain. As sleep starts to take over she lets these thoughts go for tonight. They will be there in the morning.

But that's okay.

Because so will Regina.


End file.
